Wedding Daze
by d-dreamer
Summary: It's Fluer and Bill's wedding! Watch how love blooms in even the most obvious places


A/N: Just a short little fluffy piece for everyone's enjoyment!

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. It was a cool summer's day at the Burrow. The grass, licked with dew, was whirling beneath them, due to the wind. Hermione was in a pale pink sun dress, Ron in shorts and a shirt that was too small for him.

"Oh, he's going to be here soon." Ron was a little dazed. He still couldn't believe it. Bill getting married. Remus had taken a liking to Tonks so they'll probably be next. After him would it be Harry? No... He's to hero-like to get married. Maybe it would be him. He glanced over at Hermione. Her dress was swaying in the breeze, her lips smiling happily. Ron smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ron said blushing a little. He really wanted to say, 'you're so beautiful' but Hermione didn't like him. She liked Krum. Stupid international famous Quidditch players... She would never like Ron, Ron was sure of that. But he couldn't help dream.

"This wedding is going to be great. I've always liked small backyard weddings."

"Yeah... Fluer's not to happy about it though, she wanted a big flashy wedding at her families mansion." Ron coughed his disapproval. "She's going to be living with us until Lord Voldemort's dead. Then Bill and her are going to find a house somewhere in Europe."

Hermione laughed lightly. "You looking forward to her moving in with you?" She teased.

"She's not moving in _with_ me, she's staying in Ginny's room. And Fred and George are invading Percey's room, since he's a prat. That leaves Bill and Charlie to Fred and George's room. So technically, she's not rooming with me." Hermione was laughing even harder now. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Ron's temper rose slightly. Hermione seemed to notice and quickly stopped.

"Ron, Hermione, come inside, it's getting late." Mrs. Weasley called out the back door.

Hermione then did something very random. She started spinning around in a circle until she fell down. Ron followed suit and landed right next to her. She smiled at him, almost as though they were about to kiss. But then–

"I told you to come in," they stood up at once. "Hermione, look what you've done to your dress! It's all wet and muddy." And it was, but she didn't care.

Ron couldn't sleep that night. For one, Harry had just arrived, and he was snoring rather loudly. For another, the image of Hermione, wet from the rain, about to kiss him But she would never kiss him. He told himself firmly. She didn't like Ron. It was impossible. Simply impossible. Yet they had been so near, even with Mrs. Weasley watching them.

Ron looked over to where Hermione was sleeping. Not that he could see her or anything. Since the house was overly crowded with visitors, Hermione was to stay in his room. But because there were two boys sleeping in that room too, Mrs. Weasley put an Igloocloak on Hermione. Igloocloak's are little foldable igloos that you can put over one-self to make invisable. Also, it would make a wall, that was inpenatraple. Still, Ron looked over to her bed, imagining that she was sleeping soundly. His smiled broadened.

The morning was rainy, and the house was in a panic. Fluer was complaining that they should of had a big wedding at there manor. Bill was consoling her, smiling weakly at Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was (at usual) bustling around the kitchen, fussing over everything from breakfast, to the wedding. Ron was sitting at the table, gingerly eating a piece of toast, watching the chaos, and talking to Ginny. Then Hermione came downstairs.

"What's all this racket?" She asked, walking into the kitchen from the stairway. "It woke me up." And indeed it looked as though it had woken her up, for she was still in her nightgown. Not that it was scandalous or anything. This is Hermione after all. It was fleece, and touched the floor. Ron gawked.

"Hermione! Please! There's plenty of hormones raging around here already! Go upstairs and get dressed." Mrs. Weasley shrieked through all the noise. Hermione shrugged, blushing slightly, then headed back upstairs. Ginny smiled at Ron, knowingly.

"What?" Ron said, greatly annoyed at her.

"Oh Ron, just admit that you love Hermione and get it over with."

"I do not love Hermione." Ron was uncomfortably aware how hot his face was growing. "It's unnatural, loving your best friend."

Harry arrived from the upstairs, looking tired, but rested. Ron was glad as Harry's arrival had drawn the conversation away from him. Harry sat down between the two, grabbing the jug of milk and pouring it on his oatmeal. "Morning," he said cheerfully, "not nice this weather is, is it?"

"Nope, not nice at all," Mrs. Weasley said, stirring the cake batter furiously. "I hope it clears up... I don't want to have to magic a tent together. There's too much to do already.

"Which reminds me... I have jobs for all of you." The occupants at the table groaned loudly. "Fred, George, I need you to degnome the garden. We can't have those pesky gnomes interupting the ceremony. Charlie, you work with dragons, so getting rid of the goblin in that attic shouldn't be that hard. Ginny, help Fluer keep her sanity. She's been going mental all morning. Anything you can do to keep her quiet, please do so. Ron, Harry, I'm going to ask you two, and Hermione, to clean the house."

Ron groaned at this. "But mom," he complained. "The guest aren't even coming inside."

"Well I want the house cleaned, and now I have an excuse to get it cleaned." Ron scowled at her. At least he got to be with Hermione.

Ron's bad mood persisted through breakfast, and halfway through cleaning the kitchen. For that was when Hermione joined them. She was wearing a yellow skirt that went to her knees and a tank top with a flower pattern. "So, what are you two doing today?" She asked brightly.

"Cleaning." Ron said grumpily, washing a dish.

"I hope you have fun, I get to help Fluer get ready." Hermione said, glumily. Ron, who was already scowling, scowled even harder. "You two are lucky, Fluer is so... difficult. If I have time though, I'll come help you. Bye." She left to attend to the prissy princess. Ron followed her until her body was no longer in site. He returned to the plate he was scrubbing.

"You like her." Harry said, receiving the plate and drying it with a towel.

"Who?" Ron asked. He was still lost in thought about Hermione.

"Hermione." Harry said, smirking in an annoying fashion.

"No I don't." Ron said, ears turning red.

"Your ears are turning red."

"No they aren't." Ron hastened to change the subject. "It's a pity that we're not aloud to use magic during the summer holidays... It would make dish washing so much easier."

"Nice try Ron, but I'm not letting you get away that easily."

"Get away with what?" Ron asked.

"Man," Harry said. "You've got it bad."

"Got what bad?"

"Just admit that you like Hermione, okay?"

"Fine, I like her. Happy?" Ron asked, blushing furiously.

"Yes, actually." Harry was smiling, all knowingly. It was about time, after years and years. He had the strong urge to run to Ginny's room, and announce the news to Hermione. Somehow he didn't think it was a good idea. Ron was nervous enough that Harry knew his big secret. Ron's hands were shaking nervously.

"You won't tell her, will you," Ron said in the cutest, littlest, most pitying voice.

"Of course," Harry paused to admire Ron's hilarious facial expressions. "Not."

"Good, because I would rip you limb to limb." This was a valid threat, considering Ron's muscles started growing since he started playing Quidditch.

"Don't worry," they finished the dishes. "So, shall we tackle the bathroom?" Harry asked glumly.

"Yeah, I guess."

The two friends drug there feet over to the bathroom and started working on hands and knees. It took longer then it should of, for Ron and Harry got into a splash war with the mop and bucket. Ron was enjoying himself a lot more than he had excepted. By the time they were done, both were soaked to the bone.

"'Spect we better change for the wedding," Harry laughed.

"Yeah," Ron said, throwing a wet rag into the wash tub.

"I bet Hermione would like it if you stayed all wet like this," Harry joked. "You look so sexy in that wet t-shirt."

Ron laughed, turning red. "No, I think we better change. C'mon, Mum just ironed our clothes, she's in the living room." Ron plummeted down the hallway to the living room."

"Ron, Harry, you're all wet!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Mum, please, skip the lecture. Yeah, we know, the wedding's in an hour, we'll be ready."

"You better be, it's the first wedding in our family in fifty years." She was scowling as she said this. "And last in a while unless..." She glanced at Ron, eagerly.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded. Ron absolutely had no idea what she was talking about. Was she talking about him? But who would be his bride? Hermione...?

Mrs. Weasley and Harry exchanged glances, as though they were reading Ron's mind. "Ron, let's go, I'm getting cold."

"Yeah," Ron said shiftily. "Thanks Mum." He muttered. Ron lead Harry up the stairs, then across the hall. Ron caught Hermione's eyes as she passed Ginny's room. Hermione's look... It was almost as Harry had suggested. Ron kept on going over it in his head. Walking passed Ginny's room, seeing her, hair frizzy, cheeks pink, pulling her dress sleeve over her shoulder... Those shoulders, so round, yet so tired. She was trying not to look too pleased with herself. Ron soaking wet and her with her shirt not fully on.

By the time his thought was finished, they had reached his room. Harry swapped off his shirt, and found a towel from his bag. Ron didn't seem to notice he was wet, until he had put his nice shirt on, and Harry mentioned that his shirt would wrinkle.

"Ugh," Ron complained. "Mum's gonna murder me! Oh well." Ron attempted to tie his tie, gave up, and decieded to hang it around his neck. Harry shook his head in disgust, and showed Ron the math of ties. Harry tried to comb his hair, but as usual it was useless. Ron didn't even try; he liked the rugged look better.

"What do you think the weddings going to be like?" Harry asked Ron when they were all dressed.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know... probably long and tedious. That's how it always is."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU!" It was a very angry sounding Mrs. Weasley yelling from outside.

"Coming Mom!" With that, Ron and Harry bounded down the staircases into the back yard.

"Oh good, you're here," she said, brightly. Harry, go sit on the left side of the aisle, okay?" Harry shook his head and sat down near the back. That was until Mrs. Weasley signaled him to sit towards the front. She turned to Ron brightly. "Ronnie, your brothers and you are going to be ushering the bridesmaids down the aisle, okay? Let's see, George's going to walk with Ginny, Fred is going to walk with Gabriel, and you are going to walk with Hermione, okay?"

Ron looked slightly sick. "Um... why can't Charlie walk with Hermione? I rather watch the wedding."

"Charlie is Bills best friend, hence he's the best man." She said smiling. Ron looked confused, Mrs. Weasley smiled, pitting him. "Bill and Charlie are standing at the front together." Ron nodded, turning redder, and feeling even more sick. "So once you walk Hermione down, just stand behind her, until the wedding's over. Understood?" He shook his head, feeling that if he spoke, he'd throw up.

"Hi Ron," Hermione's voice came from behind him. Ron's heart skipped a beat. He was afraid to turn around, afraid to see how beautiful she was. "Ron," she wrapped his arm around his. Ron's heart leapt again. His breathing was fast and uneven. "Ron, are you alright? You seem kind of nervous."

"I'm fine," he managed to say.

"Oh look, your mothers gesturing, the weddings about to start!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah," Ron said, allowing Hermione to drag him to Mrs. Weasley. Ron took a deep breath, before he was steered into the aisle with Hermione's arm entwined with his. It seemed an eternity until they reached the alter. Ron still was determined not to look at Hermione. Instead, he found himself watching the audience, and to his horror, Harry smirking in that annoying all-knowing way. Harry winked at Ron, Ron's ears turned bright red.

Finally, the longest walk of his life was over. That was the good news. The bad news was that he could no longer avoid looking at Hermione, as she would be standing right in front of her. Ron braced himself for the plunge. Hermione looked the best she ever had. Or, at least that's what Ron thought. The bridesmaids dresses were a deep gold, that touched their ankles. And, to Ron's horror, had spagetti straps. Ron's heart was beating in a rather annoying rhythm. He had a strange urge to put his hand on her shoulder, yet another to run, far, far away.

Fluer came out, her skin looked whiter than ever under her white wedding dress. Ron seemed to be struggling with him self. He desperately wanted to run out, and tell the sermon that the wedding could not go on. But then he thought about Hermione. He glanced at her shoulder. Before he new what he was doing, his hand was on her shoulder. Hermione, startled, turned to smile at him. He, Ronald Bilius Weasley, had put his hand on Hermione Granger's shoulder, and she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she rather seem to be enjoying it. When the sermon started droning on about love, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. Ron wasn't prepared for this, but he didn't mind it at all. Except for Harry's smirk... That smirk way the most irritating thing ever.

Ron's hand was enjoying its stay at Hermione's shoulder, while visiting her hand. But then something totally unexpected happened; Hermione took Ron's hand off her shoulder, and threw it to the side. Ron was not anticipating this, thus disappointment flooded through him for the rest of the ceremony.

"Good cake," Ron said, stuffing his fifth piece into his mouth.

Hermione stared at him, disgusted. "Of course it's good cake, Ron, it's wedding cake. You know you really shouldn't pig out on it, it's for Fluer and Bill."

"Yeah, but they're not here, are they?" Harry grinned knowingly.

"What do you mean they aren't here. It's their wedding!" Hermione said. But, looking around, relized that Harry was right, they disappeared.

"They're probably on there honeymoon," Ron said through a mouthful. "They're going to the Carribean." A band started up in the back. Married couples started dancing to their favorite songs. Hermione was watching them, tapping her foot.

"I wish Victor was here to dance with me," Hermione said, as a slow song started off.

Ron looked up at these words. "What's so great about Victor?" Ron asked, quick as lightning. "Why can't you just be happy for what you got, here, now."

"I got my two best friends in the world... I just miss Victor."

"You want to dance with me?" The words suddenly burst, like fireworks, from Ron's mouth. "I mean... we're best friends, right?" He recovered quickly.

"Oh Ron." Hermione said. "I'd love to dance with you." She got to her feet. Ron did to, throughly uncomfortable with what he got himself into. He awkwardly placed his hands upon Hermione's hips. Hermione's arms found Ron's shoulders. Ron could feel himself melt into a puddle of hormones for all to see. He flatly refused to look into Hermione's eyes. Her eyes were even more perfect then her shoulders. They seemed to change colours in front of his eyes. Today, they were violet, and Ron couldn't bare to look into them. Harry was particularly enjoying himself, watching Ron feel twitchy. That was until Ginny commanded him to dance with her.

"Ron," Hermione said. "You can look at my face you know."

"Oh sorry," Ron had been looking at his shoes for the pass minute. He couldn't hold out any longer. He looked. he no longer could contain, made him, forced him, to do it. He kissed Hermione. Hermione didn't pull a Not only did he look, but the rest of the world seem to melt away when he saw her eyes. The hormones, way, either. Ron could feel himself move closer to Hermione. Soon, he was no longer just kissing her, he was wrapping his arms around her.

Ron was first to pull away. It wasn't for breath or anything, it was just... Hermione's strap fell down, so he paused to pull it up. Hermione then, playfully, pulled it down. Ron smiled at her; his life was complete. He drew forward for another kiss, completely oblivious to the fact that his mother was yelling at him, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny were all "awwwwww" -ing him, and that he saw two pairs of feet sticking out from a nearby rosebush.


End file.
